FBS: Ave, Exitus (primer)
'Setting Introduction' It is the Neoteric Era, a time where galactic imperialism reigns supreme. 100 years after the Valkosian Campaign, the thousands of races had begun securing power in the resulting power vacuum, allowing once weak nations to rise up in power against the last two national giants, the Panocean Dominion and the Tegitrian Empire. Colonization headed by the Dominion Annex 1138 headed by Falkran Bineq has begun to assimilate local races, while local powers ally and begin the process of fending of foreign threats. A project funded by the Tegitrian Empire has gained the ire of the Annex as well as other nations. It is a turbulent time, where taking sides could mean glorious victory or total defeat. Blind Seraph is a sector on the fringe of Gradient space, which is an area where the borders of the Dominion and Empire begin to blend together. The many sub-sectors within Blind Seraph are isolated from the rest, this is due to the low level of technology from non-Dominion or Empire worlds, while races who have become clients to these powers begin a crusade against their neighbours. Blind Seraph is a mix of many science fiction tropes, but specifically embodies a theme of technology in place where their is none. It is common to see mounted warriors walking in the streets of a city, alongside hovercraft with ships in the distant horizon. A sense of lawlessness due to the diminished influence of the Dominion and Empire, which allows for those without morals or decency to carve an empire. The sector is also littered with hundreds of races not seen in any other place, further accentuating the sense of discovery and first contact between the civilized and the sapient. The setting follows a soft-science fiction approach to most problems that would occur in real-life, such as the possibility of Faster Than Light travel or non-conventional firearms such as Lasers or Plasma weapons. Though despite the sense of softness compared to other sources such as 2300ad or even the Imperium setting, finding a modern spacecraft is near impossible, with the technological influence of the Dominion and Empire barely showing any effect on the distant sector. The setting for the most part uses most of the default equipment as described in the Mongoose Traveller Core-rulebook. New weapons and specialist armour is also added to the setting, these are for the new factions or races introduced in Blind Seraph. Background I 'Core Worlds' Core worlds are by definition the foundation on which the frontier empire is built. These planets usually control vast amounts of power or influence in the local area. This is not limited to Dominion or Empire capital worlds nor client homeworlds, but any planet that has sufficient population, culture or is notable in some way. 'Sectoral Hub Worlds' Tarunsai This world is the Tegitrian capital world of Blind Seraph. Laknatarunsai "World of New Beginning". 'Neva-Occutuates Hub Worlds' Esper One of the few Dominion controlled planets within the eastern hemisphere of Blind Seraph, it was once host to an ancient race that has long since been extinct. Its surface is marred with immense basins that are hosts to self-contained ecosystems. Besides these basins, the majority of the world is marred with extensive plains and small ridges of mountains. Velaiael An anomaly, the world of Velaiael has two atmospheres and is tidally locked to its star. The bottom is usually called Lower Atmo, which is a large slum used to hold refuges of any race from wars. While the top is called Upper Atmo, and is host to the rich warlords, mercenary captains and corrupt officials atop the Evernd station that follows the terminator of the upper atmosphere. Tizet A world in a 'cross' orbit with its binary suns, the planet is strange for its lifeless qualities, but breathable atmosphere. The planet generates a proper atmosphere from a series of volcanos that expell the nesscessary ingredients for life, allowing for live to thrive. Despite the conditions, the planet has no life bar invasive species and a colony of Valkosians near the equator. They have taken it upon themselves to terraform the planet into a new Valkos. Maturenkor A local world under control by the Tegitrian Empire, its proper name is Laknamaturenkor which means "World of Great Pillars", named after the massive geological anomalies resembling towers of stone on the surface. Major Factions I Character Generation I Common Races I